Midnight Confessions
by Starfire072302
Summary: Lucy has a nightmare, and not thinking she can fall asleep again, goes downstairs to make tea. A tumble and bang cause Lockwood to wake up, and... a confession?


**Hey guys! I've recently been obsessed with the Lockwood and co series, and decided to write a story, seeing that there is an archive. Well, and also I encourage you to read "_The Screaming Staircase" _If you haven't already done so. :) There is a second book, titled _"The Whispering skull" _which also has a great plot. Well, I'll start rambling if I keep this up. Enjoy! This is in Lucy's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lockwood and Co.**

* * *

><p>Dark.<p>

It was dark. I opened my eyes slowly, and still was met with darkness. I could tell I was In my bed, and as my eyes began to adjust, I could see faint, grainy outlines of the bedroom furniture. The ghost-lamp outside turned to a pale white glow, and then switching to a brightness, and after about thirty seconds , it shut off. I turned to my side, and attempted to sleep. I heard footsteps from downstairs

My inner senses kicked in. I sat straight up, and listened.

_listened..._

Nothing.

I let myself fall back onto the bed with a _whump, _staring blankly up at the ceiling. I kept my eyes open for as long as I could, until they became heavy, and I drifted off.

* * *

><p>I woke in an empty room. The floors were dark wood, the walls papered with faded flowers and cream-colored wainscoting. It had a dark vibe, and for some reason I didn't want to stay here any longer than I had to. The doorway to exit was open, and as I started towards it, I found I couldn't move. The door slammed suddenly, causing me to flinch. I stared directly ahead, hairs on the back of my neck prickling up.<p>

Grainy, greenish white Ghost-fog began to manifest, swirling in wisps, and curls, drifting around my ankles, and tickling the skin. I stiffened, my inner senses tingling. Other-light glowed faintly in the corner of the room, suddenly flaring into a bloom.

A woman appeared. She had long, dark hair, pulled away from her face by two braids, but her face still obscured by a wedge of darkness. She wore a simple magenta dress, with spaghetti straps that tied into knots at her shoulders. The dress went to her knees. She was drifting towards me, arms out stretched, like in greeting. A greeting I did not need.

I reached down for my rapier, only for my fingers to grasp air. I was still in my nightie. I attempted to make a dash for the door, but found I could not move. Fear pulsed sharply through my veins. Wreathes of Other-light trailed from the girl's fingers. I gulped, squeezing my eyes closed. When you have a rapier in your belt, this is easy. Not so much when you are defenseless, in your pink-and-yellow nightie. I let out a strangled cry as the girl drifted closer. I bit down on my lip sharply. Wreaths of other light surrounded me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, letting out a shriek.

* * *

><p>I bolted up in my bed, the Ghost-light shining brightly, illuminating the room. My skin was sheen with sweat, my nightie damp with it. My heart was pounding in my ears like I just ran a race. I ran my fingers through my disheveled hair, and slipped from under my blankets. My feet hit the cool wood of the floor, the sensation something of when you place your hand in the cold snow, or pour scalding water on ice. I padded over to the small adjoining bathroom in my attic bedroom, and splashed water onto my face. I let out a long, shaky breath. Not feeling like I could fall asleep again, I began to make my way downstairs as quietly as I could. I was more afraid of waking Lockwood than I was George. He slept like a rock. Lockwood, however, was a light sleeper.<p>

I made my way quietly to the last step, and began to step forward.

My foot met air.

My heart made a little flutter as gravity took its force, and I plummeted from the step, landing on my left wrist with a tremendous _"THUD!" _I winced, not only from the pain, but from the loud and sizable noise I made when I fell. It was loud enough to wake half of London. I stood, my wrist throbbing, and prayed to God that I hadn't woke Lockwood.

I had entered the kitchen and Put the kettle on to boil when the door to the kitchen burst open. I jumped and fell hard on my bad wrist again, wincing.

Lockwood stood in the doorway, rapier out. He studied my face, and his posture relaxed.

"Lucy?" Lockwood said, eyes questioning, "What in blue blazes are you doing in here at three o' clock in the morning? I heard a bang! I thought you were a Visitor, an intruder or something!"

"Er, Making tea." I said, my statement sounding more like a question.

"Why?"

I righted myself to a standing position, cradling my bad wrist.

"I can't sleep. I had a nightmare."

"Oh." He said, "And what was that bang?"

"I fell off the stairs. I thought there was one more step than there was when I reached the bottom, and... I fell."

Lockwood looked at me, and his face began to break into a grin, and he began to snicker. Soon, he was laughing so hard he had to use a chair to support his weight.

"It isn't funny!" I exclaimed, my face turning a deeper shade of pink.

My wrist gave a sharp throb, and I gently rubbed it. Lockwood stopped laughing.

"What did you do? Your wrist is all red." Lockwood said, dark eyes glittering with concern.

"Oh. I fell on it."

"Give it here."

"What?"

"Give it here."

I gingerly, and warily held out my arm so he could examine it. He bent in different directions, all throbbing, but when he bent it backward, it hurt the most. It surprised me how gentle he was with me.

"Well, Luce, seems like you have a sprained wrist. I'll get some bandage." Lockwood dropped my hand, and strode away, his dark bathrobe trailing out behind him in the air.

I sat down, touching my wrist where he had. I smiled, and turned a light shade of pink. The way he was gentle with me. Those same hands had fought Visitors, swung rapiers, and contained Sources. I sighed. Suddenly, realizing what I was thinking, I shook the though from my mind. I couldn't fall for my employer. I couldn't. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the kettle whistling. I stood, still flushed from my thoughts, and poured the scalding water into the pot. I plopped two teabags in, and poured two steaming cups. One for Lockwood and one for myself. I sipped it slowly, careful not to burn my tongue.

I allowed my thoughts drifted back to Lockwood. Did I love him? I let that hang there for a few seconds as I sipped my tea.

Lockwood opened the door and pulled a chair across from the chair I sat in a few seconds earlier, think over my feelings.

"Sit down." He said. And I sat.

Lockwood gently wrapped my wrist in the gauze, and fastened in with a clip.

He rose, bringing me with him. He cupped my cheek gently, and his lips just brushed my forehead. I sighed, and closed my eyes. His lips lingered on my skin for a few seconds, before they brushed away. I felt content.

Oh. I guess I do love him. I kept my eyes closed, basking in the newfound feeling. It surprised me most when his lips met mine.

They were soft, but firm, and fit perfectly against mine. My eyes popped open in shock. It took me a few seconds to process what was happening, and I began to respond. I felt Lockwood smile against my mouth. one of his hands stayed to cup my cheek, and the other one bound itself around my waist. I responded by locking my arms around his neck, the fingers of my good hand absent mindedly playing with a lock of his hair, the other one clamped loosely in it. I was in absolute bliss. I let out a small contented noise, and Lockwood deepened the kiss. We only separated when the need for air was desperate, and I was beginning to become light headed. When we did separate, the both of us were smiling like idiots.

"Lucy?" Lockwood said breathlessly.

"Hm?" I replied. I too was panting lightly.

"I've wanted to tell you something.."

"Whats that?" I inquired.

"I Love you," Lockwood said, "I have now for a while. That first day at the interview, I thought you were beautiful. It was only recently that I figured out my feelings for y-"

I silenced him with another kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! That took a while! Lockwood and Co. FTW! This series is awesome! RECOMMEND TO YOUR FRIENDS! WRITE YOUR OWN FANFICS! MAKE THIS AMAZING SERIES MORE POPULAR!<strong>

***Ahem* **

**Eh heh heh. *Sweatdrop***

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
